


Two Conversations

by aerintine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerintine/pseuds/aerintine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Andrew arrive home after movie night with the Scoobies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double drabble for one of my favorite BtVS pairings. I ship it so hard, tho. :) I was trying to write something with dialogue only. Set several years post Chosen; no comics interference.

 

 

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Come on. Please?”

“No. Not after you humiliated me in front of everyone. I mean, _jeez_. We’ve _talked_ about this. Dumbass.”

“But, Dawnie, I only said no one holds a candle to you when it comes to gold bikinis. I could have been talking about anyone.”

“Pshyeah. We were watching _Star Wars._ Now everyone thinks I’m your love slave!”

“If you wear it again, I’ll be _your_ slave.”

“Oh? Well. There _are_ several things I’d like to order you to do.”

“I’m yours, great and lovely princess.”

“MmmHmm.”

“Will you twist your hair up?”

“Don’t push it.”

 

 

******

 

 

“This isn’t what I imagined when I offered to be your slave.”

“No? I’m pretty happy with the arrangement.”

“I’ve got dishpan hands and a sniffle from dusting. And did you see the bleach spot on my pants? That tub was filthy.”

“My poor Boo-Boo. You’re not even finished. You have one more task.”

“Mrrrr. What?”

“Laundry.”

 _"Laundry_? But we did two loads yesterday.”

“And there are more things to wash today. Follow me and I’ll show you.”

“Why are you untying the biki - _Oh._ Yes, ma’am.”

“This slave gig’s not so bad, huh?”

“Nope. Good.”

“Kiss me.”

“Yes, Princess.”

 

******


End file.
